Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device, and particularly relates to an optical lens.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of modern video technology, image devices such as digital video cameras (DVC) and digital cameras (DC) are widely used, and are widely applied in various domains. A core element of these image devices is a lens, which is used for clearly imaging an image on a screen or a charge coupled device (CCD). Moreover, smart home surveillance cameras are quickly developed in recent years, and people have increasingly high demands on thinning appearance and optical performance thereof. In order to satisfy the above demands, the lens is required to have characteristics of a wide field of view (FOV), miniaturization, a thinning appearance, a high resolution, a large aperture, a low distortion, day and night co-focal, etc.
Therefore, how to fabricate a lens having the aforementioned characteristics and capable of providing good optical quality is an important issue for those technicians of the field.